Lust -Kickthestickz-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: PJ comes to visit Chris after them being apart for several weeks. when he arrives he notices Chris behaving strangly. it turns out Chris is acting in such a strange way because he loves his best friend and wants to tell him so. please read, please? just for me


it had been that kind of few weeks, the kind where absolutely nothing happened. Though, it wasn't as if Chris could complain. he liked it better when things where calm. Calm meant safety, and that was more important than having a thrilling life. well to some aspect. Still, he couldn't help but wish something at least remotely interesting would happen, weather it was him meeting someone new, or going out somewhere fun, he just wished he had something to do. he wished PJ was here, they always had fun together.

PJ was lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had only just finished editing and uploading his newest video. It always happened that right after filming a video or whilst in the process of making it, he got the intense urge of seeing Chris. He bit his lip, and glanced at his phone. There was no new messages. He decided to call Chris. He kept staring intensely at his roof, willing Chris to pick up.

Chris sighed softly as he reached for his buzzing phone "hello?..." he answered tiredly

PJ cleared his throat. "Hey, Chris. It's PJ."

Chris smiled instantly "oh hey Peej, why are you calling?" he asked softly

PJ bit his lip. "I...was just wondering what you were up to." He tapped his fingers nervously on the bed.

"nothing, im so bored." Chris smiled excitedly "do you wanna come over?"

PJ stood up before Chris even finished his question. "Yeah. Yes. Yes. sorry." PJ wanted to smack himself for sounding so pathetic. "I'll be over in a bit."

"great" Chris said grinning wildly "do you...maybe wanna spend the night here?" he asked nervously

PJ bit his lip violently. "Yeah!" He nearly squealed. "Do you mind if I borrow some clothes, though. I'd rather not have to carry them on the metro..."

"sure. this is going to be so much fun" he mentally kicked himself for acting like a teenage girl " I'll see you when you get here. bye" he said then hung up the phone. he had a lot of tidying to do.

PJ smiled brightly. Tearing the phone from his ear. He changed his clothes, as quickly as humanly possible. He clambered onto the metro, and headed the familiar way of Chris's flat. He looked out the window the whole time, wanting to be next to Chris more than anything. None of the thoughts he ever had about Chris ever made much sense. He sighed.

Chris was running about like mad trying to clean his flat. He wanted to make a good impression, even though PJ had seen his flat in much worse states. he still felt he needed to try though. he smiled dreamily. a whole night with PJ, this was going to be amazing

PJ was finally walking the pavement up to the door of Chris's flat. He raised his hand to the doorbell, ready to ring it, but felt a tiny pinch of insecurity. He set his forehead to rest on the cool door, trying to calm himself for a few seconds. A little too much pressure on his hand caused the doorbell to ring unexpectedly. He clambered away from the door, waiting for Chris to open it.

Chris threw the door open and basically tackled his friend "Peej!"

PJ wrapped his arms around Chris's waist. "Hey!"

Chris looked in PJ's green eyes. how he loved those eyes, they were so beautiful. Chris bit his lip softly, now was not the time for those kind of thoughts "come in then" he said, taking PJ's hand and pulling him inside gently. He stared at the ground, trying to keep his flushed face hidden.

PJ felt heat rise to his face from the close proximity, and the feel of Chris's hand on his own. He followed Chris in, closing the door after himself.

Chris kept PJ's hand in his. he didn't want to let go yet. "so...what do you want to do?" he asked quietly, still looking at the ground

Peej gave his hand a little squeeze. "I don't know. What do you want to do?" Heat rose to his face again, his brain formulating a million possibilities.

Chris suddenly let go of PJ's hand then hugged him tightly, burying his head in his friends chest "sorry...I just..."

PJ took in the scent of Chris's hair. "What are you sorry for?"

"for falling in love with you" he mumbled softly hoping PJ wouldn't hear it. he wanted to stay like this forever.

PJ froze. He felt a sharp tingle rise from the pit of his stomach. "That's nothing to be sorry about." He buried his fingers in Chris's hair, daring tiny circles on his scalp.

Chris tensed up, tears welling up in his eyes. "b-but...whats the use in loving someone who will never love you back" he said quietly as tears began to drip down his cheeks

"Chris, look at me."

Chris shook his head "n-no" he stuttered as be began to sob.

PJ trailed his fingers to Chris' chin. "I want to look at your eyes," he said, tugging his face up gently.

Chris sobbed softly as their eyes met. it only hurt more looking into those perfect eyes.

"I'm not sure what it is I feel for you, but it's definitely more than friendship." PJ stroked his cheek. "Whenever I'm not with you, I'm thinking about you. I want to hold you close, and keep you next to me forever." He pecked Chris' cheek nervously before meeting his lips somewhat unsurely.

Chris wrapped his arms around PJ's neck as he pulled him deeper into the kiss. he had always dreamed of this but never thought it would actually happen.

Chris wrapped his free hand around Chris's waist, drawing their bodies together. He licked at Chris's bottom lip, seeking entrance.

Chris gladly opened his mouth, moaning softly as he felt PJ's tongue rub against his own. this was truly haven.

PJ ran his tongue over Chris's teeth, making sure to explore every last crevice of his wanting mouth. He moaned at the sweet taste of Chris, making a soft nip at his bottom lip.

Chris pulled away slightly. he knew if he kept that up he would be way too turned on. he smiled softly as he looked into PJ's eyes "I love you"

"I really like you a lot. You have no idea." PJ laid his forehead over Chris's, meeting his eyes.

Chris frowned softly looking down again "are you sure Peej...I mean...you don't have to pretend too just to keep me happy" he teared up again as he thought about what would happen if this went wrong. He could lose PJ forever.

PJ closed the gap between their lips once again. "I'm not pretending. You know I wouldn't do that to you. It's not that I want you to be happy - despite the fact that I do. I just simply want _/you/_."

Chris smiled happily as he hugged PJ tightly, squeezing him tighter as Chris softly kissed PJ's neck. "thank you" he murmured softly.

PJ chuckled into his neck. "You never told me what you wanted to do?"

"you pick" he said softly, smiling, almost grinning wildly. he was so happy.

PJ bit his lip nervously. "I...I have no idea what sorts of things people do after confessing their feelings for each other." He looked down. His earlier confidence had diminished. He kept expecting Chris to burst out laughing and tell him that this was all one big joke, and to leave his house immediately.

"me either" Chris admitted, laughing softly "I've never done this sort of thing before"

PJ met his eyes. "What do you mean by 'this sort of thing'?"

Chris blushed as he realised how wrong that could be interrupted "no, I mean, like confessing, because I love you, I, er, I mean" he quickly blurted out as he blushed crimson.

PJ blushed too. Cursing the dirty mind he had developed from spending so much time around Chris. "Do you want to..." PJ's voice cracked. He wasn't sure how to end his question.

"...want to what?" he asked, looking at PJ almost innocently as he blushed

PJ sighed. "To do stuff...you know...like...with me?" He looked anywhere but his eyes. His cheeks burned vividly.

"you would be...okay with that?" he asked nervously. he was so scared of saying or doing the wrong thing and losing PJ forever.

PJ nodded, biting his lip. "I would be more than okay."

Chris blushed as he took PJ's hand "shall we go to... my bedroom then?" he asked shyly

"Yeah." PJ swallowed, following his lead.

Chris led him to the bedroom then sat down on his bed, pulling PJ down beside him. he then pressed his lips against his friends, blushing a dark shade of red.

PJ moved his lips against Chris, letting his hands roam his neck and chest.

Chris slipped his tongue into PJ's mouth, pulling the green eyed boy closer.

PJ sucked gently on Chris's tongue, slipping his hands under his shirt.

Chris moaned softly. he broke the kiss for a moment to straddle PJ's waist. he connected their lips again as he grinded his hips against PJ's, desperate for some kind of friction.

PJ thrust up against Chris, taking a hold of one of his nipples. "You're so hot, Chris. Let me see more of you."

Chris blushed deeply as he moaned. He then slowly took his own shirt off and threw it to the floor. He then looked into PJ's eyes, giving him a longing look.

PJ let out a huge groan at the sight of Chris. He flipped them over so that he was on top, and ground himself on Chris even more furiously than before. He sucked, kissed and licked his way down to Chris's nipples, leaving the occasional angry red bite across his skin.

Chris moaned loudly "P-Peej..." he panted softly as he tangled his fingers in his lovers hair.

PJ fumbled with Chris's trouser button. He groaned desperately into Chris's chest.

Chris lifted his hips up, attempting to help PJ. "Peej...fuck me...please" he begged.

PJ shivered, finally forcing Chris's pants open. He tugged them down and of his body in one swift tug. He bit his lips nervously before yanking his boxers down as well. He groaned, taking in Chris's length. He lowered his face, licking the tip of it tentatively.

"F-Fuck Peej" he groaned loudly as he tangled his fingers in PJ's hair again.

He sucked the tip into his mouth, taking as much as he could in one go. He moved his tongue against its length, meeting Chris's eyes. He moaned around Chris's cock, sending shivers straight up his spine. "You taste so good," he groaned before going back down.

Chris moaned as he panted softly. he attempting to keep his bucking hips under control but failed "Peej, i-it feels so good" he moaned loudly

PJ gagged a bit. "Here, open your mouth." He pushed his fingers against Chris's lips.

Chris took the digits into his mouths, running his tongue along them slowly, not breaking eyes contact with his lover.

"Fuck...Chris, you don't have to be so hot all the time." PJ bit his lip.

"sorry Peej" he purred as he completely covered the fingers in salvia. continuing to seductively lick them. the expression on PJ's face alone made him feel like he could come right there.

PJ pulled his fingers out of Chris's mouth somewhat forcibly. He wanted him so much right now. He put Chris's cock back into his mouth, running his wet fingers along his thigh. He pressed onto Chris's entrance, slipping a single digit into him. "You're so tight."

Chris sort of mewled as his breath hitched in his throat. he panted, letting a large groan escape his lips "Peej, hurry please, I need you" he whined

He fucked Chris with his finger, taking him deep into his throat at the same time. He grunted, pushing a second - then third - finger into his arse.

"F-Fuck" he breathed out as he moved against his lovers fingers. "I need you inside of me, please Peej" he whimpered

PJ let Chris's cock slip out of his mouth he slipped on top of Chris, he pressed a kiss to his lips, all the while continuing to finger fuck him. "Are you sure you're ready?" He pulled his fingers out, undoing his trouser button and zipper.

Chris nodded "y-yeah" he stuttered, blushing slightly a the reality of what they were actually doing caught up to him.

He pulled his pants down to his thighs, pressing his tip against Chris's entrance. He kissed him hard as he entered him, making sure he wasn't suffering any discomfort.

Chris gasped softly then let out a small whimper. he then kissed PJ back roughly. it hurt but it felt great at the same time.

PJ groaned. "You're so fucking tight." He bit Chris's lip.

Chris moaned, tilting his head back slightly "you're so big" he said groaning. he looked into PJ's eyes "fuck me, hard, please" he begged close to tears he was that aroused.

PJ pulled out nearly all the way and slammed back in, muttering the other boy's name. He fucked Chris hard, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. He got a hold of his prick, and tugged him gently with each heated movement of his hips.

"Peej" he whined loudly as he moaned and panted "it f-feels so good, I think im-" he cut himself of with another loud moan.

"Fuck, Chris. I'm close." He pumped harder, faster. "God, Chris." He was engulfed in pleasure. He tried to bring Chris to his peaking point by biting into his lip, and using his free hand to pinch his nipple.

Chris moaned PJ's name as he came loudly, tightening around PJ's member.

PJ was driven over the edge by Chris's voice, and the tightening around his prick. He drove himself into his lover wildly, filling him with hot white spurts of cum.

Chris groaned lightly as he felt himself being filled. he panted loudly, looking into PJ's eyes with a small smile.

PJ kissed him full on the lips in between puffs. "I love you." He pecked his cheek.

Chris grinned "I love you too Peej"


End file.
